


[翔潤SJ] drowning is not so pitiful

by gogoghost



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoghost/pseuds/gogoghost
Summary: >現實向短R篇>快打旋風(以自己能力來說)>缺乏詞彙一份中號🍖🍗🥓餐>不要懷疑，就還是那渣文筆😉
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	[翔潤SJ] drowning is not so pitiful

**Author's Note:**

> >現實向短R篇  
> >快打旋風(以自己能力來說)  
> >缺乏詞彙一份中號🍖🍗🥓餐  
> >不要懷疑，就還是那渣文筆😉

聽到消息的時候，他剛好正在開News Zero的反省會議，沒想到會在這個時間解禁社交距離，一下班櫻井馬上就開車前往松本的住處，過度澎湃的心情讓他忘記事先聯繫松本，等抵達松本住所時他才意識到這件事，櫻井懷抱著緊張的心情按下了對講機。

嗶ー嗶ー嗶ー

「…翔くん?」

「晚安~潤，解除了哦~」

「……」

「....嗯?」

嗶，咔嚓!

櫻井有點失望地走進了電梯，對方的反應比他想像中的冷淡，但是他已經很久沒有進松本的家裡所以他還是非常期待著。電梯門一打開，櫻井都還沒有來得及跨出去，他就被人撲倒在電梯牆上。

「潤…」

「…好想你。」

「我也是…」他好想要親吻松本，但是理智提醒他現在這裡不適合。

「潤，先回家裡好不好?」

「…在一下子。」

沒辦法拒絕，櫻井只好一邊抱著對方一邊把人拖出電梯後，他緊緊地回抱松本。

沉溺在彼此之間一陣子之後，櫻井再次意識到現在的地方不適合他們繼續下去，櫻井又提醒了對方一下，松本才鬆開了他的雙手，但是馬上又握住櫻井的手腕，拉著他快步往家裡的方向走。

一進家門，櫻井就被松本用力的推到在門上，松本伸手捧住櫻井的雙頰吻著他的雙唇，這時的櫻井也丟棄了忍耐回應著對方，他的手壓著對方的後腦加深了親吻，舌頭伸進了松本的嘴裡，他品嚐著久違的美好滋味，另一隻手放肆的在松本身上遊走，他們各自都對彼此的觸碰感到無比思念，這段期間雖然因為工作見面了幾次，但是他們都保持著一定的距離，只能互望不能碰觸的狀態對他們來說是種折磨。

*****

「翔くん的味道…」

松本把頭靠在櫻井的肩上，他的臉埋進了對方的脖頸中蹭著，他們還是緊緊地擁抱彼此，櫻井一邊親啄著松本的臉頰，一邊手順著松本的頭髮，直到他瞄到手錶上的時間，他才發現到他們就這樣在玄關接吻擁抱一個小時以上，當櫻井遲疑要不要說什麼時，對方先開口了，奶音奶氣的像是要挑撥他的理智。

「翔くん…」

「嗯?」

「幹我……幹死我…」

「……」

松本被櫻井粗暴地丟到沙發上，他扒下松本的褲子後，直接用擺在桌上的乳液暴躁地給對方擴張，手指進入到許久末碰觸的後穴，松本的身體吸著手指的感覺讓櫻井要發瘋了，把手上多餘的乳液胡亂的抹上自己腫大的性器後，櫻井就毫無猶豫的進入了松本的體內。

「嗚…翔くん…」

就算進入的不是很順利，櫻井也無法克制自己停下來，他彎下腰來邊親邊咬著松本的後頸。

「…嗯哈…翔くん明天還得要…啊…」

「……好。」

松本的上衣被櫻井脫掉後，上半身被櫻井扭轉側向他，櫻井的雙唇貼上了松本的乳頭大力吸吮著，時不時還啃咬著乳尖，敏感的松本無意識收縮著他的後穴，櫻井的陰莖被松本吸的欲罷不能，這更是讓他加快了抽插的速度。

「啊哈…嗯…啊~」

兩人的身體交合處發出拍打著響聲，因肉體還不在適應期中，松本只能感受到一點快感，但現在這份疼痛讓他迷戀著，只有櫻井可以給他這種痛楚，只有他的戀人才能賜與他的肉體這種感受。

「翔くん…再用力一點....」

櫻井抬起了上身，他把松本拉起來讓他們彼此緊貼著，兩個身軀直跪在沙發上，松本的臉被櫻井扳過去啃吻著唇，對方一手抱著松本的胸前，另一壓著著他的腹部後，櫻井就放肆的大幅律動。

「嗯!哈嗚…啊…」

刺激的快感讓松本只能無助地雙手抓著櫻井抱在他胸前的那隻手，他的陰莖隨著櫻井的撞擊上下搖晃著，透明的液體從頂部流出，性器時不時拍打到櫻井的手還把它沾濕了。

「嗚…」

「哈…潤…」

肉體相撞的聲音，櫻井的低喘聲，催眠著松本的感官「要…要去了…啊嗯!」熾熱乳白的液體噴灑在沙發上，松本的後穴緊縮咬了櫻井的性器「唔!」差一點要隨著松本一起繳械，爽快的感覺讓櫻井無法使力，他一時鬆開了松本，對方就掉落在沙發上，粉紅色的皮膚沾上的稠白的精液。

久違被插射的性愛讓松本顫抖著，櫻井脫去了自己的衣物後，一手扶著對方的腰將他抬起來，一手握住自己的慾望又把性器送進了松本的後庭直達到深處「呀…」松本揚起了身子，櫻井兩手抓著他的上臂之後開始用力地向前頂撞，松本上身處在旬空的狀態，因為引力的關係，隨著櫻井的衝撞讓他每次的都把櫻井往深處吞送。

「啊…嗯哈嗯…嗯...翔くん…好深!好漲…」

松本的話並沒有停止櫻井，反而對方還加快了速度。

「…嗚…不…行……哈嗯」

「呼……潤…」

「哈啊…啊…太…舒服…嗯」

戀人破碎的呻吟讓他興奮，無法克制自己的力道，櫻井把自己往對方的身體裡到處攪，各個不同的敏感點被戳著，那讓松本陰莖噴出了透明的液體「啊!」同時他的後穴緊縮吸附著櫻井的性器「…哈」滾燙的精液灌入了松本的腹部。

跪趴在沙發上虛弱的喘氣，松本轉頭看向櫻井，對方像是用眼睛正在舔遍他身體，松本雙唇被親的紅腫，全身粉色肌膚與白液成對比，背後佈滿咬痕身上都是手抓出的勒痕，臀部翹著像是供給櫻井觀賞，他浮腫的後穴無法合起，顫抖著流出櫻井的精液，松本也下意識的看向櫻井的身體，精壯的肌肉被汗水強調著，視線再往下可以看到對方的陰莖正在慢慢勃起，可觀的尺寸讓松本不自覺吞了口水，櫻井的性器興奮的抖動了一下，他把視線移回到櫻井的臉上後，發現對方暗著眼神盯著他的臉看。

就著松本趴著上身的姿勢，櫻井兩手掰開對方的臀部， 他把自己的陰莖貼上了松本的臀溝磨蹭著「嗯…」熾熱的溫度讓松本跟著搖晃屁股，櫻井將自己慢慢地推進松本的體內「嗯~翔くん…」刻意緩慢的插入，像是要確保戀人體內的軟肉都沾染自己的味道一樣。

櫻井用力摩擦著戀人深處的敏感點，對方弓起腿來用腳背蹭著櫻井的大腿根部。

「呀~嗯嗯…啊…」

「…哈」

「翔くん....嗚…」

「.....」

「翔....くん...」

「…潤」

「翔....我愛你…」

「……」

櫻井將自己貼上松本的背部，兩人緊貼疊著趴在沙發上，他放緩抽插著，嘴唇親在松本的耳背上「我也是……我愛你」松本不自覺地抖慉一下，他轉頭吻上櫻井的唇，戀人從後方圍抱著他，兩人雙手十指緊扣握著。

讓我們一起溺死於彼此的愛意之中吧。

>>完

**Author's Note:**

> >>>後記
> 
> 本來只是想短打%%%溺愛故事  
> 結果越打越多😂😂😂
> 
> 希望解禁後，這兩個人不要太興奮撲空對方家w
> 
> 翔潤這期間玩過多少次phone sex🤔
> 
> PS: 標題是直接引用一篇詩


End file.
